merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest
A quest (クエスト) is a stage costing AP (action points) to run to clear to progress an event, farm materials, among others. Practically any stage you can send a party out to fight can be considered a quest, but most normal quests can be found under クエスト -Quest-'''. The subcategories 裏クエスト (Inner Quest) and エクストラクエスト (Extra Quest/Tower) play by different rules, but the mechanic is basically the same. This is a page to explain the workings of most quests for new players. Types of Quests There are several types of quests. *Main Story *Daily Quest *Inner *Tower Not on Quest screen: *Challenge Quests Limited-time: *Country Event, Short Story *Point Gathering Event *Chapelleur's Magical Picture Book Guild quests (cost BP): *Guild Battle *Advent (discontinued), Assault Screen Translations |} Mechanic A wave is advanced by reaching the golden Goalpost at the end or by defeating all remaining enemies on the wave. Units Units can be called by tapping on their icon on the bottom of the screen - if SP is sufficient. '''SP is obtained by Healing (defeating) enemies. The output can be increased multiplicatively up to Lv. 11 (MAX) by using the pink "魔力アップ/Mana Up" button on the bottom right corner. SP drop can be further increased by using Victory Roar seed monster skills. Tap more, and their Guts will increase, increasing their HP, Attack, and Attack Speed up to a limit of 30 Guts (MAX). With each Guts Up, the unit's HP will be restored and the SP Cost will increase. When a unit's HP becomes 0, they retreat off-screen and can be called again, though with their Guts and Soul/Break/Wall effects and melee rune counters reset. Guts can also be increased with Spirits Rise seed skills. Seed Monsters :See here for an overview and a list of skill types. By toggling between units and seed monsters and tapping on them (again, costs SP), you can summon monsters to activate skills and/or cause damage to on-screen enemies. Skill effects on units are shown as bubbles floating on top of their fighting animations or as panels on the icons at the bottom, depending on your settings. By summoning them in quick succession (chaining), the overall damage rises. Damage from seed monsters can be maximized by summoning in order from the weakest to the strongest in Attack. Main Character (Yuu) Weapon Rune Effects Elemental Chart Status Balloons Depending on the skill activated, a balloon with an icon will appear on on-screen enemies. This is a list of those status effects and their descriptions. Fever Time Any quest that consumes AP has a certain probability to change from Morning to Evening, Evening to Night, or Morning straight to Night at any wave, or when Fever ends, Night to Morning after a quest during Fever Time. Night is basically Fever Time (フィーバータイム), which will double the amount of Gold, Guild Material, and Evolution Materials dropped in stages when it is active. The drop rate of Runes, Rune Crystals, and Seed monsters is unaffected. The amount of AP consumed does not affect the probability of triggering Fever in any way, and starting, keeping a streak, or ending it is purely luck-based. However, if the quest that activated Fever required a certain amount of AP, playing other quests that use higher AP will have a higher chance of ending that increases with AP spent. The game will warn you before you do this. Using a Toto Bell before a quest will guarantee that Fever will be triggered at any wave during the next quest. Since gold is so important in Merc Storia, they are indispensable for Material Week and other campaigns that increase drop rate. The times of day also visually change during Guild War attacks according to the actual time of day (JPT), but it doesn't have any effect on drop rate. Drops Quests drop EXP, Gold and Guild Material (wood), and have a chance to drop seed monsters, Runes, or Evolution Materials. The drop rates of EXP, Gold, Seed Monsters, and Runes can be increased by equipping your units with Collect Runes. In general, the amount of Gold and Guild Material dropped increases with AP cost. Difficulties Easier quests cost less AP and contain weaker enemies, harder quests cost more and contain stronger enemies. Weapon Bonus These increase or decrease the attack of units of the specified weapon type, the difference of which grows starker with difficulty, and may force you to use a different party. Easier quests from early on will usually have a straight 100% rating. Reinforcement Group In Guild-related quests, the SP button on the lower right is replaced by a button to call for ally reinforcements mainly defined through the Unit List. They can be sorted into 3 groups: A, B, and C. This is useful for summoning extra firepower or midslash with Exant runes to quickly defeat enemies. All reinforcements can be affected by Soul, Break, and Wall skills, but aren't able to automatically equip runes. Category:Game Features Category:Guide